The mini sailor scouts
by PolkA DoT OboE
Summary: SH AT RW LD MQ are couples and now you can meet their kids!The kids have a mission where they have to travel to the past to help their parents. woohoo for chapter 12!
1. Chapter 1

A/n So, this is my third time posting this. I corrected a bunch of errors and I might even change a few things. Please review or I won't post chapter 2

Enjoy!

Serena/Heero- Reni (read the story to find out why)

Ami/Trowa- Isabelle

Raye/Wufei- Ruby

Lita/Duo-Lauren

Mina/Quatre-Elizabeth

Chapter One

Queen Serenity waited impatiently for Reni, Isabelle, Ruby, Lauren, and Elizabeth to arrive. 'Little brats, always having to be late for everything!' thought the restless Queen. Finally the 12 year-olds emerged through the door.

"Girls you're finally here!" Exclaimed Serenity

"We would have been here sooner if Lauren wasn't always playing her stupid video games!" screamed Ruby while pointing at little Lauren.

"It's not just any game, Rube-dude! It's Soul Calibur! And It's not stupid, you are!" Lauren said while crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out. This was clearly making Isabelle uncomfortable so she decided to put an effort to stop this, "Can't we all just get along!" Isabelle said with a nervous smile.

"NO!" Screamed Ruby and Lauren in unison

"Girls, girls there is no need to argue!" screamed an infuriated Queen. Reni and Elizabeth giggled in the back round.

"I swear Ruby and Lauren why do you have to argue so much?" asked Serenity

"Well maybe if Lauren wasn't so annoying and would stop calling me Rube-dude." Ruby screamed

"Lauren, why do you call Ruby 'Rube-dude'?"

"Because it suits her!" responded Lauren with a proud smile

"Well if Ruby doesn't like so please don't call her that."

"Fine…"

"Now girls, I want you to do a mission."

"A mission??" Elizabeth asked with wide-eyes

"Yes, a mission."

"But you never ever let us do missions." Reni stated

"Well now I feel you are the only ones acceptable for this mission." Serenity crossed the room and patted her dear daughter on the shoulder.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Lauren.

"You have to help fight a new enemy that is in the past."

"What is this new enemy?" asked Ruby

"They search for souls, like good souls of kind and caring people. There are five souls that will give whoever captures them immortality. Your mission is to make sure they do not succeed in any of their missions. Is the mission accepted?"

"Mission Accepted!" said all five girls in unison as their fathers would.

"I hope you are all highly advanced in your weaponry skills. I want you all to report back here in a half hour. Now get packed up."

A/n: So what do you think? Now review and should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girls rushed up the stairs excited to pack for their blast into the past.

"I can't wait to go!" screamed Elizabeth as grabbing a stack of clothes out of her closet. Lauren gave Elizabeth a weird look then decided to ask, "Why are you bringing so many clothes?"

"Well, I need to be stylish in the future. Who knows how many hot boys there are going to be!"

Elizabeth then threw all her shoes in her suitcase. Lauren smiled at the thought of boys. Ruby gave Elizabeth and Lauren dirty looks and muttered "Idiots…." under her breath. Isabelle saw Ruby's reaction and giggled. This giggle caused poor little Isabelle to drop all her books.

"Izzy? What's so funny? It isn't like you to drop things from laughing." Reni said while helping Isabelle pick up her books. Isabelle finished picking up her books and replied "Please, don't call me 'Izzy.' I hate that and if you want to know what's so funny ask Ruby." 

Ruby dropped a pair of gold parachute pants and looked up with an embarrassed face. "What?"

Isabelle smiled and said " Tell Reni how you called Elizabeth and Lauren idiots."

Lauren and Elizabeth stopped their giggling and looked over at Ruby,

"Wait, what happened?" asked a very confused Lauren. She scratched her nose and stared at Ruby accusingly. Ruby finally caved in and said "Lauren, you and Elizabeth are idiots! All you are about are boys, piggish boys at that.

Elizabeth laughed at Ruby and asked "What are you in 3rd grade? You still think boys have cooties, don't you?" Ruby blushed, she realized this and quickly pretended to sneeze so she could cover her face. "Well, uhh…they do have cooties! It's called herpes!" She then crossed her arms in satisfaction.

"How about we finish packing. Queen Serenity is probably getting impatient." Suggested Isabelle, she had just finished zipping up her suitcase. She looked around the room and smiled, because she was the only one finished packing.

The other girls finally finished packing. Even though Elizabeth complained she needed at least eight suitcases to survive in the past, Reni somehow managed to persuade her into four suitcases. Ruby and Lauren actually got along briefly but ended because Lauren cracked a joke about Ruby's choice of clothing. It seemed the only girl who had things together was Isabelle. The girls slowly descended down the stairs, struggling to carry all their belongings.

"Reni, what is it like?" asked Lauren

"Well, it is fun because you get to be mean to your future parents." Reni said

"Really?" asked ruby

"Yeah. Really!"

Lauren then decided to skip down the staircase.

"Lauren, I wouldn't do that if I were-"Isabelle started

CRASH! Lauren tripped and started rolling down the stairs. Her two suitcases broke open and everything from stink bombs to underwear were laying along the stairs.

Ruby and all the other girls started cracking up laughing. Finally Lauren stopped herself from rolling and said, "You shouldn't laugh at peoples pain like that!"

"Well you've got to admit, it was pretty funny!" said Reni with a smile.

"It will be even funnier if you all help me getting everything back in my suitcases!" Lauren said sarcastically. Everyone but Ruby helped because she just wanted to lecture Lauren on her own stupidity. After ten minutes are repacking the girls were ready to leave.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were on their way to Serenity. Ruby knocked on her door and heard serenity say, "Come in!" She opened the door and all the girls walked in. Serenity looked furious at the girls' tardiness.

"Are you aware how late you are?!" Serenity clamored at the small girls.

" Forty minutes…" Isabelle said while looking down and clutching her bag of books.

"Ugh, never mind. Here are your transforming pens and time keys. I've got to control my temper." Serenity sighed and handed out the tools. "Girls, you should go now. When you see Pluto she will know where to take you." Serenity said

"Okay." all the girls said in unison. Then they all held up there keys and said, "Time teleport!"

In a flash they were at the gates of time. The girls saw Pluto and ran to her screaming "Pluto!" they each gave her a hug.

"Are you all ready to go to the past?" asked Pluto

"Yeah!" Reni said with a hint of excitement in her voice .In a couple of seconds they were in the past. The girls looked around and they saw Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina walking.

Reni looked at the girls and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean jump up and scare them, then I'm up to doing that!" Lauren replied

The girls waited till they walked past and then ran toward them quietly. Suddenly Reni screamed, "I'm baaaaack and I brought some friends too!"

Serena looked as if someone stole her precious Darien. "Go back to the future brat!" Serena shouted.

"Serena, be a little nicer and let Reni and her friends stay." Ami said while greeting each girl with a smile.

"Yeah, Serena you don't have to be such a witch about it." Lita chucked and playfully hit Serena on the back. This caused Serena to fall, she arose with flushed cheeks and rubbing her head.

Raye and Mina walked up to the girls and Raye asked, "So what are your names?"

Ruby was the first to speak and said, "Well my name is Ruby and I'm your future daughter."

Raye looked astonished and mumbled "You're my what?!?!?!?"

"This will be fun! How about we each guess who our child is!" mina suggested.

"That would be fun!" Lita said, "I'm guess the one with the auburn hair and the blue eyes is mine!"

"Good guess! By the way, my name is Lauren. I hope you wouldn't mind helping me carry my stuff!" Lauren pushed two suitcases into her future mommy's arms. Lita almost collapsed from the weight. "Geez, kid! What have you got in here?" Lauren giggled and replied, "I think that is better left unsaid."

"This is so easy! My daughter has to be Isabelle." Ami boldly guessed. "How did you know my name?" asked Isabelle with a shocked face

"Well it was easy, I always wanted to name my future daughter 'Isabelle'."

"Well I don't have to guess because only one is left! And what's your name, hun?" asked mina

"My name is Elizabeth, and don't call me hun!" Elizabeth commanded. Mina looked confused "Hey, you're my kid. Get that? I can call you what ever I want!"

"Whatever…."

"Well what do you say we guess the dads now?" asked mina

"Mina are you stupid? We already know who the dads are." Raye stated

"I guess you're right."

"Serena!" Reni said

"What is it brat?" Serena replied

"Well you see Darien isn't my real dad."

"What?" Everybody asked

"Well you see..." Reni started

A/n: Haha i left you a cliff hanger you won't know why Darien is not Reni's dad till the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

a/n:i left you a cliff hanger last time! Well you know where we left off.

"Well you see" Reni started "I shouldn't tell you it here. Lets go to Raye's temple and I will tell you there."

Everyone agreed with Reni. So they started walked to Raye's temple. The sun was out and the wind was blowing. It seemed to be a fairly nice day. Then all of a sudden they saw Duo being chased by Wufei.

"Come back here you braided baka!!" screamed Wufei. Duo was laughing his head while running away from a very pissed Wufei "Great what did he do this time to piss of Wufei?" Asked Lita the girls watched Wufei chase Duo in circles. Then they saw Quatre, Trowa and Heero finally walk up to them.

"So what happened this time?" asked Serena

"We were eating lunch and Duo finished his and he was still hungry anyway when Wufei walked off to the bathroom duo took Wufei's sandwich and ate It." explained Quatre to everyone.

"How does Duo run so fast?" Mina asked while scratching her head in confusion. "I think it is probably the sugar." Heero mumbled. Quatre was clearly tired of watching Duo and Wufei run. He turned and around and saw Reni, Isabelle, Ruby, Lauren, and Elizabeth and asked, "Who are these young ladies?"

"We are on our way to the temple so we could tell you there." Ami peeked her nose out of her book.

"That's it!" Raye said. She pulled out one of her scrolls and said the chant then threw it across Duo's head when he ran past them. Suddenly Duo fell to the ground.

"I love it when you do that." Wufei said and gave Raye and very conservative hug. Heero and Quatre walked Duo to Raye's temple. They finally got to Raye's temple and all settled down. Elizabeth said, "Well you are probably wondering who we are."

"Yeah who are you?" asked Duo who finally woke up

"Well I'm Reni and I am Serena and Heero's future daughter." Reni said, "You see we time traveled to get here"

"Hey guys, can you guess who your future daughter is?" asked mina

"Well I think maybe that one is mine." Duo said pointing over to Lauren

"Yeah! My name is Lauren and here" Lauren pushed a suitcase on Duo, "Carry this!"

Trowa look around and then he pointed to Isabelle. This made Isabelle smile and she told everyone her name. "Well its pretty obvious who is who's daughter now" said Quatre pointing to Elizabeth and Ruby "And I bet Elizabeth is mine."

"How did you know my name?" asked Elizabeth

"Because you look like an Elizabeth"

Ruby introduced herself to a very Surprised Wufei. He obviously wanted a boy, but still tried to look happy. "Okay now Reni, why isn't Darien your real dad?" asked Serena

"Well you see, one night you and Darien got into a fight. So you just ran a way to Heero for comfort. And anyway he sure did comfort you." Reni explained

"Oooooh Go Heero!" Duo cheered and patted his friend on the back. "Shut up!" said Heero as punching him in the stomach

"Ouch! Did you have to do that?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems there is no room for you young ladies here, so why don't we stay at my house." Quatre suggested

"That seems fine!" mina said

"Mina, I hope you know I meant the kids not you, even though as much I would love to have you stay."

"What?"

"You mean you could have the little brat with live with you for a while?" Serena asked with a psychotic smile.

"Uhhh, yeah it would be easy. We have over 50 rooms. Plus there is a gym, library, arcade, pool indoor and outdoor." Quatre said with a nervous smile. "Wow! We will be livin' like millionaires!" Lauren said

"Wait one minute!" screamed ruby

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth

"We have to tell them about the new enemy!"

"Oooh! Yeah!" Lauren said while eating a Twinkie. Duo saw Lauren eating this delicious treat. "Hey, kid. Where did you get that?" Duo tried to distract Lauren so he could take her food. She quickly shoved the whole Twinkie in her mouth and swallowed. "I'm wise to your tricks! You've been trying to take my sweets since before I could talk!"

"Duo?" Lita asked, "If you're hungry I could always bake some cookies."

"Shut it! The girls are trying to tell us about the new enemy!" bitched Raye through gritted teeth.

"They search for souls like good souls of kind and caring people. There are five souls that will give whoever captures them total immortality. Our mission is to make sure they do not succeed in any of their missions." Explained Isabelle

Suddenly Luna, Artimus, and Diana popped out of nowhere. Diana trotted over to Reni and rubbed her body against her.

"You all need new transforming tools!" said Artimus

Suddenly Luna flipped reveling nine transforming sticks and one broach.

"Now Serena you say Soul Moon Magic! Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina you say soul and the name of your planet magic. Guys you say the name of your planet and transform." Luna said, "I almost forgot!" Luna flipped reveling a wand it had a silvery handle and a pink moon on the top with a star crystal in it. "To use this wand Serena, say 'Soul Celestial Power'."

The guys then left after Luna was done with giving out the new tools and the minis along with Diana followed. "Ruby!" Lauren said

"What?" replied Ruby. Lauren pointed to Ruby's shirt. "What's that stain?" Ruby looked down and Lauren hit Ruby's nose. Lauren started laughing her head off. "You actually fell for that? Ha!"

"Lauren you are going to die!" ruby screamed

"Better run!" Lauren said and she took off while ruby chased her

"That looks kind of familiar." Quatre said

"Yeah, it's like looking into a mirror." Duo said

a/n :So the chapter is done! What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially moonbunny777.

Moonbunny had a point. She asked me a few questions and I understand that a few of you might be confused so here is a little FAQ….

1. What is the time period?  
The time period is after sailor stars. So were in sailor moon times.

2.Will Heero and Serena stay together?  
I rather not say. It could ruin possible story plans.

3. How did the scouts and pilots fall in love?  
School.

4. How old is everyone?  
Minis- 12  
Scouts- 16  
Pilots- 17

Don't hesitate to ask me any more questions. I'm always happy to answer and moonbunny don't be sorry!

Ooooh! Guess what? I photoshopped some sailor uniforms! So just ask me and I'll send you them. Not only that, but I also made candy bar dolls of the mini scouts

Just give me your email and you'll get them ASAP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Quatre led the girls to their rooms in the voluptuous mansion. The girls each had a room on the same floor, which was the 2nd floor. They all unpacked and organized all their stuff. After organizing the girls had a meeting that Ruby called.This meeting took place in the front room. Ruby waited impatiently for Lauren to shut her mouth. Finally the room was quiet and Ruby spoke "I called this meeting for us to talk about the enemy we are suppose to fight, I think we should all practice our weaponry skills."

"I totally agree, because I can kick your ass with my scythe." Lauren taunted

"My kantana is better than your scythe any day."

"Then how about we battle to prove it?"

"Fine with me!"

"We are supposed to be practicing not battling each other!" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth, battling each other is practicing." Reni said

"Oooh…." Elizabeth spoke as blushing and feeling like a typical dumb blonde.

The girls searched for the gym and miraculously found it. Lauren and Ruby walked into the middle of a battling arena that was in there. "Jupiter Power!" Lauren screamed

"Mars Power!" Ruby screamed

Sailor Mini Jupiter's outfit was similar to Sailor Jupiter's except it was lime green and bright purple bows with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her weapon was a scythe that was all black and had a green blade.

Sailor Mini Mars was of course very similar to Sailor Mars except it was a brighter red and had orange bows instead of purple. She fought with a kantana (courtesy of big daddy Wufei). This kantana was no ordinary kantana. It had an ancient Chinese spell on it, in which it was always covered with fire.

"Scared Jupiter?" muttered Sailor Mini Mars

"You wish!" said Sailor Mini Jupiter out of the corner of her mouth

Isabelle rang the bell and the fight had begun. Mini Jupiter twirled her scythe and screamed "Jupiter Lightning Scythe!" A shot of lightning came out and hit Mini Mars, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"That's it! I'm not going to go easy on you like I do at home!" screamed Mini Mars. She ran toward Mini Jupiter with her kantana and screamed "Mars Fire Slice!" Mini Mars hit Mini Jupiter with the long blade full of fire. Mini Jupiter tried to dodge it but failed and dropped to her knees from the pain.

"You're going down!" Mini Jupiter winced in pain. She then sucked up all the pain and managed to stand. She began to speak, "Jupiter celestial sy-"

"What's going on in here?" asked Quatre as coming in the room with all the g-boys following

"We were just practicing." Mini Mars said

"Cool! Can we watch?" asked Duo

"Of coarse, you can watch me kick Mars's butt!" Mini Jupiter said

The girls walked back in the battling arena and Isabelle rung the bell once again and the battle begun!

"Great now we can pick up where we left off!" started Mini Jupiter. She jumped into the air and said "Jupiter Celestial Scythe!" The scythe cover with blots of lightning and Mini Jupiter Landed on Mini Mars while hitting her with the scythe. Mini Mars got electrocuted and started shaking all crazy. Mini Jupiter started to panic and everyone ran over to help Mini Mars.

"Oh My god, Mars, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Mini Jupiter said

"Wufei carry Ruby to her room." Quatre commanded. Wufei did as Quatre ordered and picked her up, and started walking toward her room.

"I can't believe you did that Lauren! At practice you were never able to do that!" Elizabeth said

"Thanks, but I'm a little too worried about Ruby to care right now." Mini Jupiter said with a frown

"Lauren?" Duo asked

"What?" Lauren said as looking up and changing her frown to a smile.

"How did you learn how to fight so good with your scythe?"

"You taught me!"

"I did?"

"Yep!"

---------------------------  
I hope you enjoyed this chappy and remember to review

And if you still want candy bar dolls and mini uniforms just tell me and i'll email them to you. Just gimme your email.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Reni, Isabelle, Ruby, Lauren, and Elizabeth went out for the day.

"So, where should we go?" asked Elizabeth

"I don't know." Reni responded

"I know! We could go to the Circus! Today is it's last day!" Lauren suggested

"How did you know that?" asked Isabelle

'This flyer on the ground told me" Lauren explained as she handed the dingy flyer to Isabelle. Isabelle shook her head and pushed the dirty flyer away.

"Fine with me." agreed Ruby

So the girls went on their way to the Circus. None of the girls had ever been to a real circus before, so this was a real treat. They started the day with cotton candy and corn dogs. This didn't end too well, thanks to Lauren and Ruby.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm still hungry! You were just letting it sit there anyway!" Lauren shouted at a furious Ruby. "I'm pacing myself! I was just waiting for my stomach to settle." Ruby said through gritted teeth. Reni, Elizabeth and Isabelle were not in the mood to deal with Ruby and Lauren's constant bickering. Reni grabbed Isabelle and Elizabeth's hands and she led them away from the bicker war.

"Shhh! Let's ditch 'em! " Reni whispered and lead the way. Elizabeth silently giggled and whispered, "Let's see if they can make it on their own!" Isabelle didn't care; she just wanted to get away from those two. Lauren and Ruby were fighting for ten whole minutes until they realized what had happened.

"Wait, Lauren." Ruby said with a worried expression on her face. Lauren looked around and finally realized what happened. "They ditched us!" Lauren and Ruby said in exact unison. After saying that they gave each other dirty looks and turned their backs to each other. This was going to take a lot of effort for Lauren and Ruby to actually get along.

Meanwhile things with Elizabeth, Reni, and Isabelle were going terrific for once. For the first time ever they were able to just enjoy them selves and relax. "Let's go to the show! I want to see tigers and lions. " Reni said with a huge smile. Elizabeth and Isabelle agreed. They quickly made their way over to the big tent not knowing the fate that soon awaited them. They got exceptionally great seats right in the front row; this made the girls ecstatic because their first circus seemed to be perfect already. The lights shut off and the show began.  
-----------------------------------  
"So…what are we going to do?" Lauren asked. She had to say something because the silence was killing her. Ruby crossed her arms and remained silent. Lauren sighed and spoke again, "You know, we're going to have to learn to work together. We are a team in all, that's what teams do!" Ruby had to agree, Lauren was actually right about something. "Okay, Maxwell." Ruby responded.

"Maxwell? Why you calling me by my last name now?"

"Don't ask questions. Let's just find the others and get out of here. I'm sick of this circus atmosphere! Not only that, but the stench is killing me!"

"Well, Chang; some people are normal unlike yourself and enjoy this 'circus atmosphere.' " Lauren motioned with her fingers and grinned. Ruby was sick of fighting; she just had to learn to live with Lauren's smart-ass remarks. This would be hard, but Ruby knew she had to be strong. "Whatever. Let's go! We need to find the others." Lauren couldn't believe it! Ruby indeed just passed up the opportunity to bicker. "Wow! Ruby, what can I say? I'm proud of you." Lauren and Ruby then started searching for the others. After fifteen minutes of aimlessly walking around something strange started to happen; the wind stopped, the sky became darker, and there was no body in sight.

"Ehh, Chang? Do you thing we should transform? I'm picking up some weird vibes." Lauren said as she reached for her pen. Ruby was apprehensive as she looked around. "Lauren, I dunno. "

"Back to the first names? Wow! Let's transform!" Lauren quickly took command and shouted "Jupiter Power!" You know the crazy lightning bolt process, just imagine it! Mini Jupiter was finished transforming she walked over to the frightened Ruby and patted her on the back "C'mon Ruby, I know this is all new to you, but I believe in you! Now transform!" Ruby mustered up the courage to transform and shouted "Mars Power!" Ruby went through the whole fiery process and turned into Sailor Mini Mars.

"See, it wasn't that bad!" Mini Jupiter exclaimed. Mini Mars shook her head and whispered, "That's not what I was scared of…" She looked down and just clutched her kantana tightly. "I don't know if I can do this! I'm not as strong as my parents."

"Oh come on Mars! You and I both know you have a lot of strength, you may lack style, but that doesn't matter at this moment. Let's fight! Who knows what kind of trouble Reni, Elizabeth and Isabelle are in?" Mini Jupiter told Mini Mars all this with her ever so famous grin. Mini Mars smiled and decided she needed to push her selfish feelings aside. " Okay, I'm ready! Let's fight!"

Reni, Elizabeth and Isabelle looked at the audience. They were horrified by what they were witnessing. It seemed the new enemy decided to rear it's ugly head at the circus. The monster was a creepy clown with blood-smeared make up and a razor tooth smile. This is the kind of clown you would see in your nightmares! Elizabeth was almost in tears when she saw this thing "Reni, we need to transform! "

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!" Sailor Mini Mercury's uniform was periwinkle with light green bows. She wielded an ice sword and shield.

"Venus Power!" Sailor Mini Venus's uniform was a burnt orange with yellow bows with her weapon of choice, a chain of glowing hearts, her love chain!"

"Ready, scouts?" asked Sailor Mini Moon with confidence. Mini Mercury and Mini Venus nodded and prepared for the fight. The clown didn't seem to notice the girls transform because he was too busy sucking the souls out of the poor audience.

"Mercury Bubble Blaaaast!" Roared Mini Mercury. Soon the whole tent was fogged up with bubbles. The clown shrieked, "Who did that? Who dares to interrupt my soul sucking process?" The clown's voice sent shivers up the scouts' spines. This was one creepy clown; it was going to take a lot to take this creep out!

Sailor Mini Moon pulled her scouts low to the ground with her. "We need to develop a strategy," she whispered, " maybe Venus and I can distract him while you look for his weak spot on your computer" Mini Moon suggested to Mini Mercury. Mini Mercury pulled out her computer and Mini Moon and Venus snuck over to the creepy clown.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Mini Venus whispered so she wouldn't attract too much attention. The chain wrapped around the clown and he was stuck. "Ahhh! Let go of me!" The clown said in his hair-raising voice. Venus pulled her chain and the clown fell, but apparently the clown had a trick up his sleeve; in a matter of seconds the clown shrunk and wigged his way out of the chain. He then pulled it and Mini Venus came tumbling out of the fog.

"So, you're the one causing all this trouble!" The clown picked Mini Venus up by her neck and stared into her tear-filled aqua eyes with his cold yellow eyes. Mini Moon couldn't believe what she was seeing. What could she do? She was no warrior. What did she know about fighting?

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon screamed and ran toward the creepy clown. The pink hearts knocked the clown down and Mini Venus out of his clutch. She was breathing heavily and thanked Mini Moon. The fall seemed to knock the clown out he wasn't moving at all.

"It could be a trap." Mini Moon warned Mini Venus. All of a sudden Mini Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter emerged through the bubble fog. "Thank God!" Mini Venus praised. Mini Jupiter slammed her scythe into the clown and screamed "Jupiter Lightning Scythe!" Bolts of lightning went through the clown and it shook. Jupiter pulled her scythe out of the clown and blew on her scythe "Never fails!"  
But Mini Jupiter was wrong, the clown grabbed her leg and flew up in the air.  
"Thought you could get rid of me? Hah! Foolish child!" The clown said with an evil smile.

"Oh no! Jupiter! Someone help her!" Mini Mars cried. All the girls were surprised at Mini Mars's sudden bond with Mini Jupiter.

"Mercury Ice Blade!" Mini Mercury pointed her blade toward the clown, but he put Mini Jupiter in front of him. "AHH! Mercury, go for the clown, not me!" Mini Jupiter said as her teeth chattered from the ice blast. Mini Mars was about to attack then Mini Jupiter screamed "Noooo! Mars! No fire!"

"She's crazy!" Mini Venus said. "Hey wait…. I can help her down!" Venus swung her chain and screamed "Venus Love Chain Attach!" her chain attached to Mini Jupiter's arm; the clown laughed and started sucking Mini Jupiter and Mini Venus's souls' out.

"Venus! Let go of your chain!" Mini Mercury commanded, but too late Mini Jupiter and Venus were soon lifeless bodies.

"Who's next?" the clown laughed and threw Mini Jupiter at Mini Moon. Mini Jupiter's body hit Mini Moon pretty hard and caused her to fall. "Ouch!" whined a disgruntled Mini Moon. "Mercury, what did your computer say?"

"Mini Moon, we need Sailor Moon! She has the Moon Scepter!" Mini Mercury explained to her friend.

A/N: So, what do you think? I wrote a lot! Thanks so much for reading, now please review and I'll hopefully post chappy 6 soon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews  
And don't forget I still have candy bar dolls of the minis!

Chapter Six

It seemed all hope was lost for the Mini Sailor Scouts. Mini Jupiter and Venus were soulless, and the Minis' attacks were not strong enough to fight the creepy clown. The Clown's yellow eyes were directed on to the three remaining scouts he licked his lips and disappeared.

'Where'd he go?" Mini Mars asked while peering around the tent. Mini Mercury started scanning the tent with her computer. "Mars." Mini Mercury started, "Stay calm and don't move."

"Why?" Mini Mars responded with a puzzled looked on her face. Mini Moon saw what was wrong. The clown didn't disappear; he turned into a boa constrictor and was wrapping his body around Mini Mars's legs. Mini Moon pulled out her wand and screamed "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" the pink hearts hit the boa constrictor and it slid away. Mini Mars screamed and started chasing it with her Kantana. She managed to slice it in half and it stopped moving.

"Good job, Mars! " Mini Moon congratulated. Mini Mercury started scanning the dead boa constrictor and gasped. The 2 halves of the boa constrictor turned back into not one clown, but two clowns!

"No! This isn't supposed to happen!" Mini Moon whined with tears forming in her eyes. " We're always supposed to win! Why can't we do this?"

The clowns laughed and picked up the three Mini Scouts. Suddenly something sliced the clowns' arms off; the girls fell and looked around for their rescuer.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor moon said as catching her Tiara.

"And we're the Sailor Scouts!"

The Clowns were shocked by what just happened. Sailor Moon quickly got her wand out and screamed "Soul Celestial Power!"

The clowns quickly dissolved and were now gone forever. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus saw their future daughters lifeless bodies. Jupiter gasped and Venus started hyperventilating. "What happened?" Jupiter managed to ask.

The Mini scouts explained what had happened. Venus was in tears and Jupiter was trying her hardest to keep it in. Mercury examined the girls for a couple minutes. "They seem fine, " Mercury started "but they are going to need a lot of rest."

They all detransformed and walked back to Quatre's mansion. Lita carried Lauren and Mina carried Elizabeth. Mina then decided to call Quatre so he would be ready to let them in and help Lauren and Elizabeth. She called and explained to him everything that happened. He insisted that her and the other scouts stay with him. Mina didn't complain in fact she smiled. Finally they approached the mansion. Before Amy could knock on the door Quatre swung the door open. Quatre was almost panicking at the condition of his future daughter.

"Mina! Let's take her to her room." Quatre said as taking Elizabeth out of Mina's arms. At that second Duo came running down the stairs. He saw Lita and Lauren and rushed over to them. "I'll take her." Duo picked Lauren up and looked down at her. Lita rested her head on Duo's shoulder and looked at Lauren with him.

"You know, she looks just like you." Lita said while rubbing his back and smiling. He smiled back and they walked to Lauren's room.

Serena, Ami, Raye, Reni, Isabelle, and Ruby just stood in the doorway dumbfounded. "So, where are our rooms?" Serena asked the minis. Reni gave her a dirty look and walked up the stairs followed by Isabelle and Ruby. Amy and Raye then walked over to a couch and sat down.  
----------------------  
Quatre and Mina stared down at their beautiful future daughter. Quatre had his arm around Mina and she rested her head on his shoulder. " I love you, Mina." Quatre whispered in Mina's ear. Mina pushed him away and giggled. She was beat red, "Me too!…Except you." Quatre laughed at his future wife and embraced her in a tight hug.

"She's going to be so spoiled when she's born."

"What about me?"

Quatre laughed again and started looking for something in his pocket. "What are you looking for?" Mina said looking over Quatre to see what he was doing. "Close your eyes." He commanded. Mina didn't argue and then smiled, "I love surprises!"

"Okay, sweetie. You can open your eyes now." Mina opened her eyes to Quatre with a diamond ring. She gasped and Quatre told her, "It's a promise ring."  
--------------------------------  
It was a bright and sunny morning and Lauren woke up to Duo and Lita sleeping in two chairs next to her bed. "Wow…they cared about you that much to wait for you to wake." Lauren told herself. She watched her future parents. She was happy to have them as parents. Duo was such a great dad; he always spoiled her and let her do anything. There was a knock at the door and Lauren yelled, "Come in!" This caused Lita to wake, which wasn't a good thing. Quatre walked in the room and told Lita where her room was and apologized for not telling her last night.

In no time things were back to normal. Lauren was once again fighting with Ruby. When it was dinner Duo found Lauren hiding under the table from Ruby. Duo whispered "Go find another place; she'll find you soon!"

Lauren whispered "Thanks!" and snuck off into the kitchen.

When Lauren entered the kitchen all the chefs were busy carrying food out to the table in the dining room. Lauren tried not to run into the chefs and when she finally found a door she wasted no time opening it. When she opened the door her jaw literally dropped. Right in front of her was a pool! Lauren didn't care that she had clothes on. She didn't care that it was practically dinnertime. She ran toward the pool, jumped and shouted "CANNON BALL!!"

Lauren found herself soaked and happy. She swam merrily through out the pool, until none other then Ruby found her. "Lauren Maxwell! You get out of that pool this instant!" Ruby shouted at the disobedient Lauren.

"Are you kidding me? It's way more fun in here!" Lauren said as splashing Ruby.

"You're gonna regret that!"

"No, but I'm probably gonna regret this!" Lauren then pulled Ruby in the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please check out my story Moulin Rouge and vote for characters.

Chapter Seven

Ruby was soaked and humiliated. She couldn't believe Lauren would go this low to do something like this. She searched for Lauren in the pool but it turned out Lauren ran out of the pool when she pulled Ruby in.  
"Coward" Ruby thought.

----------

Lauren raced up the stairs to her room. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. Hastily she pulled off her wet clothes that were clinging to her skin. Lauren being like Duo, her sloppy father threw her soaking wet clothes on the ground and didn't intend to pick them up. She then raced down the stairs and saw her favorite person in the world, Ruby. "Oh shit!" she whispered. Lauren then ran back up the stairs and hid under one of the couches in the hallway.

"Stupid good for nothing!" Ruby was muttering under her breath "I'm gonna get that baka back if it's the last thing I do."

Lauren tried not to laugh, but the thought of Ruby getting her back was hilarious. After awhile a snort escaped her mouth. All Lauren could think was "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Ruby heard something and decided to look under the couch. Ruby crouched down and saw helpless little Lauren.

----------

Meanwhile at dinner everyone was wondering where Lauren and Ruby were. The dinner was awkward, until Serena decided to break the silence. "Uhh, Quatre….uhhh…thanks for letting us stay with you."

Quatre chewed his food quickly and swallowed then said "Serena, you don't have to thank me for letting me stay with you. We're all in danger; of course I'm going to let you stay with me." The room went back to the silence. The only sounds were the silverware clanking and Duo chewing loud.

Duo didn't like the silence one bit. So he decided to break it, "Where do you think the girls are?" Duo asked the room. Everyone remained silent and Duo spoke again, "Come on! Someone has to at least have an idea!"

"Maybe, they're fighting over something?" Reni spoke up.

'That's my girl." Duo said while shoving a big piece of chicken in his mouth. He then started to cough into a napkin.

"Duo your such an idiot, but that's why I'm gonna marry you…one day." Lita said with a smile

Ruby pulled Lauren out from under the couch. Lauren then ran to the dining room for dear life. Ruby chased after her screaming profanities. Lauren then reached the dining room but Ruby was still on her tail so Lauren decided to run around the dining room table with Ruby chasing her.

"Now I know why that looks familiar!" announced Quatre "It's like when Wufei chases Duo!"

Duo and Wufei decided to work together in order to get their future daughters to stop fighting. So Wufei chased after Ruby and Duo chased after Lauren. Each successfully caught their daughter. Lauren struggled from getting out of Duo's grip but failed. Lauren then whined "Duo, stop being strong!" she tried to bite his hand but he moved it away just in time. "Ruby?" asked Raye "Do Wufei and Duo fight like this in the future?"

"No…" Ruby replied

"So there is hope!" Heero Exclaimed

Everyone laughed and Ami realized Ruby was soaking wet. "Ruby, why are you so wet?" asked a curious Ami. Wufei let go of Ruby and she started to talk, "Maybe you should ask Lauren." Ruby pointed at Lauren trying to gnaw Duo's hands off her. Lauren blushed and then giggled "What?" Duo let go of his little girl.

"Why is Ruby wet?" Wufei asked. He was eager to find out what happened to his future daughter. Lauren was blushing mad and staring down at her feet. "Well, see you…" Lauren couldn't speak anymore. She didn't want to get punished for being herself. "I kind of went swimming and Ruby came along!"

"She pulled me into the pool and ran off!" Ruby shouted and pointed her finger accusingly at Lauren. Lauren frowned and muttered "tattle tale" under hear breath.

Duo cracked up laughing hysterically at what Lauren did. Wufei seemed to get angry and slapped him in the back of his head "Shut up!" Duo rubbed the back of his head and said, "What was that for?"

"For being rude!"

After dinner all the mini scouts exception for Ruby went to Reni's room.

"Lauren? Why do you always have to cause so much trouble?" asked Isabelle.

"Well...pulling ruby into the pool isn't exactly trouble. I mean it's her fault for over reacting! I mean you guys know I have done way worse in the moon kingdom and got away with it." Lauren said.

"That's true, but Lauren I think you should settle down and ...well try to be more mature."

"Isabelle, asking Lauren to be mature is crazy!" Elizabeth said while popping a purple skittle into her mouth.

"Yeah! I mean I live for seeing Lauren cause trouble. She causes the chaos that we all look forward to! " Reni stated

Isabelle just rolled her eyes and said "Lauren, just be a little easier on Ruby. You know she has anger problems!"

"Yeah, I promise to be better toward Ruby." Lauren smiled mischievously as crossing her fingers behind her back.

Everyone went to bed, but the mini scouts. They wanted to explore Quatre's mansion. Reni, Ruby, Elizabeth and Lauren tiptoed to Isabelle's room. Lauren and Ruby decided to stop fighting…for now. They opened the door quietly and noticed Isabelle was sleeping.

"Sleeping? Already?" Elizabeth said with exasperation.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this" Lauren said slyly with a mischievous smile. Lauren tiptoed to Isabelle's bed.

"Something tells me Laurens plan might wake up the whole mansion." Ruby whispered to Reni and Elizabeth.

"Don't all Laurens plans end in disaster?" Elizabeth asked

"Hate to admit it, even though she in my partner in crime. But yeah they do end in disaster." Reni answered with a sigh.

Lauren pulled a bottle of whip cream out of nowhere and sprayed some on Isabelle's little hand. She then pulled out a feather and started tickling her face. She giggled while doing this and so did Reni, Elizabeth, and Ruby. Isabelle then moved the hand filled with whip cream and smacked her face. Lauren jumped and hid under her bed. Isabelle was shocked that she was the subject of one of Lauren's infamous pranks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Isabelle was still in shock from what happened to her. Lauren didn't know if it was safe to get out of hiding. Ruby, Reni, and Elizabeth were still laughing their butts off. Then all of a sudden none other than Heero came in the room clutching his gun.

"AHHH! Don't shoot!" Screamed Reni

Heero put down his gun and asked, "What's with all the commotion in here?"

Lauren got out from under the bed and said, "Uh, you see…I kinda…uh…pulled one of my pranks…."

Heero pulled the girls out of Isabelle's room and made them go to sleep in there own rooms. Isabelle got out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom to wash up. Then ten minutes later Elizabeth, Lauren, Reni, and Ruby were back.

"Isabelle were gonna go explore this mansion and your coming even If we have to drag you." Elizabeth whispered. Isabelle reluctantly went with the others. They walked down the stairs quietly and tried not to make a sound.

---------

Lita was getting ready for bed when Duo knocked on the door. Lita giggled and ran over to the Door. Duo was there and Lita hugged him.

"So ready to jump off the good foot and do the bad thing?" Duo asked with a sly smile. All Lita could do was blush. They started making out and little did they know the mini scouts were right outside the door.

"Eww, are they gonna do it?" asked Elizabeth in a whisper.

"I really hope not!" Ruby said.

"Let's leave before they do!" Lauren exclaimed and they all agreed. They ran down the hall and down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Lauren pulled out all the sweets she could find.

"Ooh! Oreos, chips ahoy, neapolitan ice cream, and apple pie!" Reni exclaimed.

"SHHH!" said Isabelle and Ruby in exact unison  
------------

Lita and Duo continued being 'nasty' and who of all people to walk in but Serena!

"Hey Lita, I was wondering if I could borro-" Serena saw Duo fling Litas bra across the room. "Uh, never mind I'll ask tomorrow." And then she slammed the door and ran off to her room.

"I hate when they do that!" Serena muttered as walking back to her room. "I just wanted to borrow her curling iron…"

"Hate when who does what?" asked a voice. Serena jumped and turned around to see Ami and sighed with relief. "Well you see I walked into Lita's room and I didn't knock-" Serena started out.

"-as usual" Ami cut in.

"Yeah, Well Lita and Duo were making out and wouldn't stop and I just wanted to borrow her curling iron."

Ami chuckled then suggested they go down to the kitchen for a snack and you know Serena would never refuse to that.

------------

The mini's pigged out on all the sweets they could get there grubby little hands on. And then Isabelle shouted, "Some ones coming! Hide!"

They all hid, but they forgot to hide the evidence. So Serena entered the kitchen to find empty cartons of ice cream, empty packages of cookies, and empty pie tins. Her eyes started filling up with tears.

"I bet the brats did this" Serena said while shaking her fist "Wait till I get my hands on them."

"Serena, you and I both know, you can't hurt them."

Reni snorted with laughter and Serena perked up and asked, "Did you hear that?" Ami nodded and started searching. Serena opened a cabinet and found Isabelle. "Ami! I found Isabelle."

Isabelle was scared. She never got in trouble before and under the pressure was too scared to talk. Reni and Lauren then saw this as their time to flee and jumped out of their hiding space in a cabinet and ran for dear life. They each reached their rooms and jumped into bed.  
--------

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Serena and Ami found Elizabeth and Ruby in the walk in freezer. They're teeth were chattering. Serena then tied them up to chairs even though Ami protested.

"Okay brats, you're gonna tell me where Lauren and Reni are. And if you don't we'll take away all your privileges!"

"I'll never tell! My lips are sealed!" Elizabeth said with Pride.

"What if they bribe you?" questioned Ruby.

"Well that's another story! Gimme money! Lauren and Reni probably escaped when you got Isabelle and are in there rooms sleeping and acting innocent. Now where's my money!?"

"We never said we were gonna give you money." Ami said calmly. "Ruby just asked you."

"Ruby! You just made me tattle!" Elizabeth whined. Ruby then shook her head in disgust and muttered, "Blondes..."

"Serena!" Ami said and tapped Serena's shoulder "Wake up!"

Serena woke up and wiped the drool from her mouth "Sorry, I'm just tired."

They untied the girls and walked them to their room to make sure they would go to sleep. Serena and Ami would wait till morning to interrogate Lauren and Reni.

"I can't believe you Ami! You're just gonna let Isabelle off with no punishment?" Serena asked.

"Of course, because I know Lauren and Reni made her do it. It's so obvious. Isabelle is a good kid and prefers staying up all night reading not bingeing." Amy said with a smile.

Meanwhile in Reni's room she was talking to Lauren through her communicator. "I hope Elizabeth didn't tattle like she did last time." Reni told her best friend. Lauren laughed and said, "Well, you know how blondes are."

Reni smiled and snorted, "I don't need reminding, just look at my mother."

"So, what do you think of your future dad?" Lauren asked with a mouth full of m&ms. Reni pondered. What did she think of her dad? "Reni?" Lauren asked.

"Hmm?" Reni said, distractedly. "Oh, my dad! Well, I dunno. All I've seen is his crazy gun side. I swear he hasn't changed one bit. He's the same in the future too. I just want to bond with him. He is my real father in all…"

Lauren sympathized as best she could, but it was hard. She had to admit she had the best dad ever. "What about Duo?" Reni asked.

"He's great! I couldn't of asked for a better dad." Lauren answered. The girls laughed and spent three hours chatting and speaking of hopes and dreams.

-Morning-

Duo awoke with Lita in his arms. He didn't want to wake her but then thought, "I need to pee." So he arose and set Lita down as gently as he could and with his luck she awoke crabby and bitchy.

"Why'd you wake me up!?" Lita screamed. She then picked up his clothes and threw them out of the room and pushed him out while screaming profanities. "And don't come back!"

Duo pulled his pants on and grabbed his shirt luckily no one saw that little scene of Duo being pushed out of Lita's room in nothing but his birthday suit. "Hey at least I got laid." Duo thought and then laughed to himself. "I can't wait to marry that women…"

Authors Note: hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was sure fun writing. I wish I could see Duo in his birthday suit…lol yeah well please review and thanks so much for reading! I want **5 reviews** for this chapter or im not posting the next chapter.

Please vote on a characters for my story **Moulin Rouge**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm aware I didnt get 5 reviews, I got impatient! So, I decided to post chapter 9! You guys are lucky

**Chapter Nine**

It was breakfast and Serena wanted so bad to bust Lauren and Reni, but Ami said to wait. Instead of ratting out, Serena just shot death glares at her future daughter. Then Serena spoke up and said, "Do you guys know Reni and Lauren forced the other girls to raid the kitchen last night and make a total mess out of it?"

A sweat drop appeared on both Lauren and Reni's heads. "Well it was…uh. Lauren's Idea!" Reni claimed. "She was the one that lead us to the kitchen and pulled out everything."

"You back stabber!" Lauren accused.

"So this is all true?" asked Heero.

"Oh just let her off, she's a kid. She didn't mean any harm. How about she just apologizes." Duo defended.

Isabelle giggled and then said, "Even if Lauren did apologize it wouldn't be sincere. We go through this all the time at the Moon Kingdom. We're all use to it except for-"

"Ruby?" questioned Raye.

"Yeah. You see No one likes Lauren doing this... but in the Moon Kingdom Lauren could get away with almost anything because she's a little daddy's girl!"

"What? I'm no daddy's girl!" Lauren screamed.

"Oh yes you are!" Reni said.

"Well can we all just sit down now and have a peaceful breakfast?" asked Quatre.

"Haha...you can never have a peaceful breakfast when Lauren is around." Elizabeth said.

"Will everyone just quiet down! I want to have a peaceful breakfast."

Everyone finished his or her breakfast in utter silence. Wufei and Raye were the first to finish so they got up and headed for the training room. Then everyone but Lauren Lita and Duo left.

"Lauren, we're gonna have to punish you." Announced Lita.

"Lita, why are we doing this? It's pointless!" Duo whined

"Why do you do this to her? She needs boundaries!"

A sweat drop appeared on Duo's head. "Well, why not?"

"You're an idiot!" Lita got up and left.

"And then there were two…" Lauren muttered.

Duo smiled and said, "You know kid, I see so much of myself in you."

"Yeah I get that a lot. Everyone says I'm just like you."

"You wanna know why I spoil you in the future and let you get away with anything?" Lauren nodded and then Duo started off "We'll you see, I was an orphan and I never knew my parents. I never even had a family. And I guess I just want you to have the best childhood ever."

"That's really nice. Thanks Duo. " Lauren said as playing with her waffles. Duo smiled and messed up her hair. "That's Dad to you!"

"Hah, yeah right! I don't have to call you dad for a loooooong time!"

-------

Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina decided to take a walk and just hang out. They walked over to a hot dog stand and got some hot dogs and chatted.

"So, what's the situation with Lauren?" Questioned Mina while adding mustard and ketchup to her hot dog.

"Duo is impossible! He is never gonna let me punish her!" Lita complained with her head in her hands.

"You got to take charge!" Raye said with force. Everyone knew Raye could take charge, she had Wufei on a very short leash.

"Yeah, like showing him who's the boss." Mina told her troubled friend.

"Who's the boss?" Serena piped up from eating."I love that show!"

Everyone laughed at Serena's stupidity. "And this right here is the future queen." Lita said

"Hey!"

All of a sudden someone screamed. The girls turned around and saw a gigantic flower monster with Quatre in his clutch.

"Soul Moon Magic!" Screamed Serena

"Soul Mercury Magic!" Ami shouted.

"Soul Mars Magic!" Raye bellowed.

"Soul Jupiter Magic!" Lita said.

"Soul Venus Magic!" Mina said.

And right before the monster was the Sailor Scouts. "How come you little brats always show up at the wrong time?" questioned the monster.

"It's our job." Venus said with a smile. The monster started sucking out Quatre's soul. Venus was horrified at this sight and ran to save him. Jupiter pulled the back of her bow and screamed "Venus! Don't be stupid!"

"But I've got to save Quatre! How'd that stupid monster get a hold of him?"

Venus then decided to pull out a good old faithful attack and screamed "Venus crescent Beam!" it sliced off the hand that was holding Quatre and Venus ran to his aid.

"Venus, no!" Raye and Serena said.

Too late that monster got a hold of Venus and Quatre. Sailor moon pulled out her wand and got ready when Mercury said "Sailor moon, you can't do that! You'll injure both Venus and Quatre severally!"

Mars then said to Mercury and Jupiter "Lets triple team 'em'"

"Mars Bow of Fire!" screamed mars

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder!" Jupiter said

"Mercury what are you waiting for?" Sailor moon asked

"I'm scanning the monster with my computer. It seems to have no weak spots whatsoever!" Ami answered.

"So it just absorbs our attacks?" Jupiter inquired.

"What about Venus?" Raye asked.

"That was a slicing attack." Ami said glumly.

"That's it enough chat!" Sailor Moon said "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The monster caught the tiara and threw it back. Sailor Moon screamed and ducked. She looked over to her tiara on the ground and picked it up. "This blows! Now I see why I stopped using this attack!"

--------  
Meanwhile back at home.

"Where are Quatre and the girls?" Trowa asked

Duo shook his head with frustration "I don't know but I'm getting really worried."

"Stupid onna's are probably shopping!" Wufei grunted.

"Let's go." Heero said and got up.

They walked around town and tried reaching the girls on their communicators. No signal on the communicators. After a few minutes of searching, the guys heard screams and followed them. Finally they reached the flower monster!

"Holy shit!" Duo said.

They all transformed into knight form but it was to late Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were unconscious and Sailor Moon was in shock. The monster laughed and disappeared with Venus and Quatre. Sailor Moon started crying, "It's all my fault!" If I wasn't so irresponsible a...an...and…" she started crying ever harder

Authors Note: I bet your mad! Don't worry Venus and Quatre will come back somehow. I wouldn't write them out forever I love them too much!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The scouts and g-boys returned home without Quatre or Mina. Serena still blaming her self, and face still streaming with tears. Heero didn't know why but walking home with Serena made him see her in a new view. She was beautiful no doubt about that, but underneath that whiney exterior was really a strong warrior and Heero found that more appealing. Heero approached Serena and tried to comfort her.

"Serena, It isn't your fault. It is Mina's for being so stupid. " Heero explained to Serena while putting his arm around her shoulder. Serena found this insulting. "So your calling my friend stupid? And saying its her fault for getting taken away?" questioned Serena.

"Yeah." Serena then pushed Heero away and stomped off viciously.

"What did I do?" Heero muttered. Duo hearing this decided to lend Heero some of his so called charm.

"Heero, your problem is she is feeling like shit and you just called her friend stupid." Duo said in a 'Mr. Know' it all fashion.

"Well I didn't know what to say."

"Tell her about how beautiful and radiant she is. Girls love to here that!"

"Hnn" was Heero's reply as he walked away.  
-----

Elizabeth, Isabelle, Lauren, Reni, and Ruby decided to practice in the training room since everyone was gone and they would have no interruptions.

"I'll go easy on you this time." Lauren said to Ruby while eating a Twinkie. Ruby watched Lauren eat the Twinkie in total disgust. Crumbs were falling out of her mouth. It was so sick how Lauren just ate with her mouth open. Isabelle saw Ruby observing Lauren in disgust and said, "Lauren, try to chew with your mouth closed. "

"Oh sorry!" Lauren replied with a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice. She then closed her mouth and finished the Twinkie.

"Okay so who is going today?" Elizabeth asked. Lauren's hand shot up in the air without any hesitation. "Okay, so Lauren and…"

"Ruby, wanna fight again?" Lauren belched. This caused Ruby to give Lauren another dirty look and Lauren to blush.

"NO!" Ruby screamed

"Why? You scared I'll kick your ass again?"

"You didn't kick my ass! I let you win!"

"Ha! You just can't accept the fact I'm better than you!" Lauren then stuck out her tongue. Ruby saw this as an opportunity to get back at Lauren. She pulled on Lauren's tongue and wouldn't let go. Lauren tried to push her away and she was screaming and tears started forming in her eyes. Elizabeth, Isabelle and Reni just watched.

"This is pathetic I can't watch these two idiots fight like toddlers." Isabelle announced. Quiet little Isabelle walked over to Loud and Obnoxious Lauren and Ruby and screamed "KNOCK IT OFF!" Ruby let go of Lauren's tongue and everyone stared at Isabelle in shock. No one had ever heard Isabelle raise her voice and be that forceful…EVER!

"Wow, Isabelle that was awesome! I'm so proud of you!" Elizabeth started and hugged Isabelle. " Lauren still needs an opponent" Elizabeth was doodling on her clipboard that she recorded all their practices in.

Reni reluctantly raised her hand, she was in no mood to fight but since no one wanted to she decided to take the bullet. Plus she had to admit she did need practice. "Okay, Reni!" Elizabeth wrote down something on her clipboard and said "Okay lets fight!"

"Jupiter Power!" Lauren said

"Moon Prism Power!" Reni muttered with hesitation.

There stood Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Jupiter on the arena. Mini Jupiter was clutching her scythe and Mini Moon had her Moon scepter. (Sailor moons old moon scepter from season one with the imperial silver crystal) Isabelle rang the bell and the battle started.

"Pink Sugar Moon Attack!" Mini Moon screamed with force as little pink hearts went toward Mini Jupiter. Mini Jupiter blocked the hearts with her Scythe and yawned, "You expect an attack with the word 'sugar' in it to cause any damage?" Mini Jupiter started, "Here is a new one I've been working on!"

Mini Jupiter pushed her scythe in the ground and said " Lightning Death Rays!" Lightning spread over the whole arena and the power went out. Bolts of lightning started shocking Mini Moon.

Isabelle and Ruby watched in amazement, while Elizabeth tried to write down everything on that clipboard.

"Do you think Mini Moon is okay?" Ruby asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course she is. Mini Moon can take on anything. She is just waiting for the right moment." Isabelle replied.

--------

Trowa unlocked the door to the mansion. Everyone was exhausted and decided to just go to bed, except Serena. She was still drowning in regret. So she went into the kitchen and just started eating a carton of ice cream.

"Don't worry Quatre and Mina I'll get you back. Even if it's the last thing I do." Serena said to herself.

"Serena?" asked a familiar voice. Serena turned around to see someone she didn't exactly want to see right now. "What do you want Mr. Perfect Soldier?" Serena replied. Heero took a seat next to Serena and took her spoon right out of her hand. He then scooped up a piece of cookie dough ice cream, and ate it. "Cookie dough, my favorite too." Serena clearly didn't care to talk to anyone right now and just got up and tried to walk away. Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Heero, let go of me!" Serena said with a sour tone. Heero pulled her closer now he was looking directly into her elegant blue eyes with his Prussian blue colored eyes. He saw so much pain in her eyes. Pain that we wanted to make all better and just go away. Heero then said "You're beautiful." And leaned into kiss Serena. She pushed away and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Damn you Duo! Last time I ever take advice from you." Heero muttered while crossing his arms in aggravation.

-------------------------------------

Mini Moon struggled against the bolts of lightning and finally managed to say "Cosmic Moon Power!" the beam hit Mini Jupiter's Scythe and left her unarmed. Then the power went back on. "Ooh playing dirty now, are we?" Mini Jupiter said with a smile. The look in Mini Moon's eyes was cold and harsh looking. Like she had no emotion. "Mini Moon?" Isabelle asked over the speaker "Are you okay?"

Something was wrong with Mini Moon. She never fought with force or coldness like this and it seemed she was refusing to speak. She then pointed her scepter toward Mini Jupiter. All Mini Jupiter could do was laugh because the Scepter wasn't exactly threatening looking. It was pink and had a crescent moon at the top.

"Okay Mini Moon you can stop acting all 'I'm gonna kill you' on me, okay?" Mini Jupiter said with a chuckle.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Mini Moon screamed and aimed it toward Mini Jupiter. The look on Mini Jupiter's face was just shock as she went down slowly. Elizabeth, Isabelle and Ruby ran out onto the arena to Mini Jupiter's aid.

"Mini Moon, what came over you?" Isabelle started, "You fought great…but why so much power an aggression on Mini Jupiter?"

"Hnn." Was the way Mini Moon chose to reply. She then turned back into Reni and walked away.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she is acting like Heero." Ruby said

"Hmm, like father like daughter?" Elizabeth suggested.  
**  
Authors note Whoa! Reni acting like her daddy! How sweet and even sweeter Heero actually acting like a human. Hehe! This chapter was fun to write!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Serena walked to her room, thinking about Heero. "What does he see in me?" was all she could ask herself. Then there was the fact that she failed to save Quatre and Mina. She finally reached her room. Turning the knob was hard; she couldn't go to bed with out saving her friends. When she entered her room she threw herself on her bed and started to cry. "I vow to save Quatre and Mina or die trying."

Serena rolled over and looked out her window. There was a crescent moon, not only that, but there was a big storm coming. Clouds were forming around the beautiful moon and it all of a sudden looked spooky. She stared at this sight for what seemed an eternity. The moon always soothed her no matter what mood she was in. It was peaceful, Serena was finally relaxed and just about to fall asleep when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. This startled the half a sleep Serena and she rolled off her bed and screamed, "Ouuuuch!"

The door then burst open and a figure ran toward Serena. It helped her onto her bed and stroked her hair. Serena looked up and mumbled, "Oh no! Not you again…."

------

"We really need to find help!" Elizabeth said (keep in mind Elizabeth doesn't know Quatre and Mina are missing yet)

"Well, who are we gonna ask. I mean who is gonna be willing to get up this late at night and help Lauren?" Isabelle inquired.

"We better find someone quick! I can't stand carrying her!" Ruby said with frustration.

They roamed the hallways and finally a light bulb appeared above Isabelle's head. "I know what we can do!" Isabelle continued, " We can ask Duo for help. I mean he's Duo he won't care! Plus he'll do anything for Lauren."

"Well there might be a problem with that plan." Elizabeth interrupted.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Well, him and Lita might be…uhh…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"It's worth a try! Now come on we're going." Isabelle commanded

Ruby whined because Duo's room was two floors up and she was still stuck carrying Lauren.

-----

Reni was in her room with a pounding headache. She couldn't believe what came over her. 'Lauren better pull through. I mean I couldn't have caused that much damage.'

Reni got up and walked over to the window. She then opened it and stared up at the moon. She saw the same spooky crescent moon with clouds forming around it. 'Boy, how I miss you mommy.' She then pulled out the time key and said, "Time teleport!" Reni opened her eyes to Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto!" Reni said with enthusiasm and ran to hug her.

"Hi, Reni. How do you like the past?" Pluto asked.

"Its okay, but I really miss my mom. Can I visit for a while?"

"No problem!" Pluto then sent the princess back to her kingdom. Reni realized she was in her garden. Pink carnations surrounded her and she spun in circles till she fell in the bed of flowers. "Ah! Its good to be home." Reni sighed. She looked up and there was Queen Serenity. "Well if it isn't my beautiful daughter. Home sick, are we?" Her mother asked. Reni nodded and her mother offered her hand to Reni. She reached for it and her mother pulled her up. Serenity led Reni out of the garden and into the sunroom. The sun shown so brightly it seemed as if they were on a stage for the entire world to see. They took their seats at a small table used for serving tea.

"Mom, I'm scared." Reni admitted.

"Why is this? Do you need more training?" Serenity questioned.

"No, it's nothing to do with training. It's more along the lines as how I'm fighting. Lauren and I were training a few hours ago and I kind of went overboard and I knew I was doing wrong! But I it felt so great to use all that energy, power and dare I say injure poor Lauren."

Serenity chuckled and responded, "That part of you is courtesy of Heero."

"I knew It."

"Would you like any tea, hun?" Serenity asked as stirring three tablespoons of sugar in her tea. Reni nodded with a smile and Serenity continued. "Its not a bad thing to be like your father, just be grateful you know yours."

A feeling of guilt went through Reni. Her Mom was right; truth was no one really knew who the Queen's true father was. It's hard to believe that crybaby, pie eating, snoring Serena grew into this noble of a leader. She then realized her mom was asking her how much sugar she wanted in her tea. Reni shook her head and asked, "Does Dad know that he isn't my real dad yet?"

Serenity gasped and said, "Of coarse not!" She threw down the teaspoon. "You're the reason he's alive. He loves you with all his heart. Not only that, but if he found out the whole kingdom would be doomed. You know what kind of scandal it would be? The Queen cheating on the King! Our kingdom would lose all respect through out the entire universe."

------

Elizabeth and Isabelle reached Duo's room. Ruby was still trailing behind struggling with Lauren's limp body.

"Ruby hurry up we don't have all day!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ruby sped up the pace cursing under her breath. She finally reached Duo's room and dropped Lauren's body flat on the ground. "I'm done with that!" Ruby said while gasping for air.

"I'll take her then." Elizabeth said. Isabelle knocked on Duo's door politely. There was no answer. Ruby then got frustrated and pounded on the door. They heard something fall. Suddenly the door opened and Duo walked out; he was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. He looked down at the girls with sleepy eyes and scratching his head. What the hell do you girls want this late at night?" He yawned.

"Well, you could start with putting some clothes on!" Isabelle commanded. Duo blushed and turned around to look for a shirt. He crouched down and looked under his bed and pulled out a black t-shirt. He returned to the door and asked, " Is that better?"

Isabelle smiled and started speaking, "Lauren and Reni were training. Things were going pretty good, up until Reni." She paused and took a big gulp. "Lauren is unconscious and we don't know what's wrong with her and we figured-"

"You figured I could help?" Duo cut in.

"Yeah! Please?" Elizabeth begged while still struggling to hold Lauren's limp body over her shoulders.

"I'll take Lauren to her room. Elizabeth and Ruby, go get medical supplies."

Duo took his daughter off of Elizabeth's shoulders. 'Geez, was it going to be hard telling her about her parents.' He then stared down at his daughter and smiled. 'She's always getting hurt or in some kind of trouble' he thought.

Duo and Isabelle walked to Lauren's room in complete silence. We all know Duo can't stand silence so he decided to ask Isabelle " So what exactly happened?"

"Reni went out of control and totally surprised Lauren with "cosmic moon power". Lauren was so shocked and Reni just walked away. It was strange Ruby and Elizabeth said she was acting like Heero." Isabelle answered.

"Heh, seems like Heero is rubbing off on Reni. Lets just hope she doesn't start pulling out a gun and threatening people."

Isabelle giggled and opened the door to Lauren's room. Duo slowly laid Lauren on to her bed. Isabelle grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over her. Isabelle and Duo sat on the Lauren's bed waiting for some sign of consciousness. Duo was looking around his daughter's room; he saw a closet, a window, a bed, clothes lying all over the floor; he then turned his attention to her bedside table, there was a book. Why would his daughter be reading?

"Why is Lauren reading Alice in Wonderland?" Duo asked Isabelle as picking up the old tattered book.

Isabelle giggled and told Duo about how much Lauren loved Alice in Wonderland. It was the one book she kept borrowing over and over from her. Isabelle even offered it to Lauren, but Lauren could never take it. This made Duo smile down at the book. Lauren deserved a present; Duo then decided he was going to buy her a brand new copy of this book.

"Do you think she'll pull through?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh course she will, she is my daughter" Duo said with a smile.

Suddenly Elizabeth and Ruby emerged through the door with a first aid kit. They rushed over toward the bed and handed the kit to Duo.

"Do you know if she has got any cuts? " Duo asked.

"Yeah, a few on her face and arms." Elizabeth pointed out.

Duo then started putting Band-Aids on all Lauren's wounds. Duo, Elizabeth, Isabelle and Ruby stayed in Lauren's room by her side till she awoke. Which was a while because Reni came in the room around 5 A.M. to apologize to Lauren. She looked down at the floor and saw Duo, Elizabeth, Isabelle and Ruby sleeping. Elizabeth awoke to see Reni and screamed, "Ahhh don't hurt me!" and cowered under her covers.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I want to apologize to Lauren." Reni whispered, "but I guess since she isn't awake yet I'll wait with you guys."

So Reni waited and finally dozed off along with everyone else. About nine o' clock Lauren awoke to Duo, Elizabeth, Isabelle, Reni, and Ruby sleeping on her floor. 'Wow, they cared enough to wait till I woke up? Aww I'm touched!' Lauren thought as she quietly got out of bed then jumped onto Ruby and screamed, "Wake up!" everyone awoke to see Ruby and Lauren fighting.

"Well looks like Lauren is back to her good old self!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

------  
Heero was staring down at Serena with nothing but love in his eyes. Serena clearly wasn't happy to see Heero. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she told the perfect solider as pushing him away.

Heero grabbed Serena and pulled into a tight embrace. "I just want to hear what you have go to say." Serena struggled to get out of Heero's grip, but failed. "If you want to save them I will help you. I want to help you, Serena." He whispered this in her ear and stroked her hair. His deep soothing voice somehow comforted her and aroused her all at the same time.

She pushed away the sensual thoughts and looked up at her perfect solider. "You have always been there for me," she said with teary eyes. "like when Darien cheated on me."

Heero smiled and hugged his Rabbit of the Moon. "I want to hear how you feel."

Serena was happy to hear Heero say this. Darien would have never tried to comfort her if she kept pushing him away. She walked out of Heero's arms and sat on her bed. Heero followed her and put his arm around her. "I just feel that is was all my fault!" she told her brave knight. Heero was a great listener and he always knew what to say. " My heart is telling me to go and save them…"

"The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." Heero told Serena. She looked at him in the eyes for a long time.

"That is good advice." Serena announced. "All people should act on their emotions!"

Heero laughed at his princess. "I told Trowa that and he almost self-detonated." Serena gasped and begged to know why, but Heero complained on how it was such a long story.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Serena awoke around dawn and she rolled over to see Heero sleeping. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "You told me to act on my emotions, so I'm going to." She managed to get out of the house without anyone noticing. She knew she had to be the one to save Quatre and Mina and prove that she wasn't just a whiney teenager capable of nothing.

"Soul Moon Magic!" Serena screamed and in seconds she was Sailor Moon, champion of the Moon! One thing wrong with her plan…she didn't know how to find them.

"Hmm," Sailor Moon pondered and pondered and still pondered. "Maybe I'll go to where we fought." Sailor Moon thought. So she rushed over to the spot near the hot dog stand. It was completely deserted. She sat down on a bench and buried her face in her hands. "Quatre, Mina? Where are you?" Sailor Moon said through clenched teeth.

'Sailor Moon?' she heard Mina say telepathically

'Mina?' Serena responded

'Yeah!'

'Thank Serenity!'

'I can't talk long but I need to tell you where we are so you can tell the others.'

'Uh, yeah the others…'

'Sailor Moon, you wont be able to do this without them. Everyone needs team mates.'

'So, you're calling me weak?'

'No! But listen to me! Quatre and I are at the-'

'Mina? Mina? Come in Mina? Hello? Please respond!'

'Sorry guards came by to check on us. We're on another planet, from what I've heard it's in another dimension. You're going to have to Sailor Teleport, I'll send out a signal so you can follow it through the dimensions. Please hur-'

'Mina?'

Serena buried her head in her hands again and debated over the pros and cons of telling the scouts. Finally she came to the conclusion she would do it alone.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading  
What did you think? I also had fun writing this chappy.  
I have one question. Can you guys describe how you see the mini scouts?  
I want to hear everyones opinions I want appearance and personailty


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
**  
The sun was shining in on Serena's room like a dream. Heero rolled over and woke up with the sun in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly realized Serena was gone! "Maybe she is in the bathroom?" Heero told him self as getting out of the bed. He then rushed out of the room to search for Serena.

Duo left Lauren's room and let the girls be. He was still scared about telling Elizabeth about Mina and Quatre. He was walking down the hall thinking all of this and then BOOM! Duo found him self on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Heero commanded. Duo rubbed his head and a sweat drop appeared. "Well you were rushing too! You shoulda watched out for people! Why were you rushing anyways?"

"Serena! She's missing!"

Duo looked puzzled. Then asked "Do you think those Soul sucker people took her?"

"No, I think she left on her own. You saw her after the battle. She was completely miserable and kept blaming her self. I bet anything she left so she could save them and prove herself."

"Makes sense. Let's call a meeting."  
-----

The mini scouts were all just hanging around in Lauren's room. The windows were open and there was a light breeze blowing in on the girls. Lauren was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air, next to her was Elizabeth who was sitting Indian style and eating a candy bar. Across from Lauren and Elizabeth lay Reni on her back, she was chewing on some gum. On either side of her sat Isabelle and Ruby.

"So I went to see mommy last night." Reni said.

"How's Crystal Tokyo?" Elizabeth eagerly asked.

"Pretty good. It's just I still miss it even though I was just there."

"Reni, what came over you last night?" Lauren asked while fidgeting with the yarn on the carpet.

"It was the Heero coming out of me. I'm deeply sorry. It's not like I can control it." Reni rolled over and was now on her stomach like Lauren.

The girls laughed and then Isabelle said, "All that matters is Lauren is completely fine!"

"Everything just works out for her…" Ruby muttered.

"What was that Ruby?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Uh…nothing?"

"That's what I thought." The pride stricken Lauren said as crossing her arms. The room went silent. Lauren started daydreaming how things would be if she had a world of her own. She loved Alice in Wonderland so much and wished to be like her so badly. "I need a world of my own…" 

"Lauren, that would not end well!" Isabelle told the craziest scout. Lauren pouted. "Why?"

"You really need us to tell you?" Reni snorted. Elizabeth giggled in the back round with Ruby.

"Tell us, how would your world be?" Ruby said. 

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Lauren told her friends.

'Exactly!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Isabelle giggled and shook her head. "You've been reading too much Alice in Wonderland, haven't you?"

"How'd you know?" Lauren smiled.

"Because, that's the only book you continuously borrow from me. You can just have it." Isabelle explained.

"No! I couldn't take it. I won't take it."

KNOCK KNOCK

Lauren ran to the door and there was Ami, she had a worried look on her face and was still in her pajamas. "Girls, come down to the living room for a scout meeting. It's urgent!" 

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Reni.

"We'll discuss that downstairs at the meeting. Now hurry!"

The girls got up off the ground and raced down the stairs to the living room. They all took a seat. Ruby and Isabelle sat on the footstool. Lauren Reni and Elizabeth sat on the ground near the love seat where Raye and Wufei were sitting. Lita, Duo and Heero all sat on the couch and Trowa was relaxing in a lazy boy recliner. Ami slowly came down the stairs and stood in front of everyone.

"We have called this meeting to announce that Mina, Quatre and Serena are missing." Ami paused to let the mini scouts reflect. "There was a battle last night. The monster took Mina and Quatre away. Serena was depressed and blaming herself for the whole ordeal. Heero's guess or should I say bet is that Serena left in the wee hours of the morning to save them in order to prove to us that she could do it alone, but we all know no one can do this alone. She needs our energy. We need to go help her. She is our Queen and we must do all we can to protect her!" Ami spoke these words with clarity. You could tell she meant everything she said. Plus, Ami wasn't on the school speech team for nothing.

"My parents are missing?" Elizabeth said with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Sorry to say Elizabeth. But yes. Now hurry we must find Sailor Moon and help her save them!"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth! The sailor scouts will get them back!" Reni patted Elizabeth on the back.

Raye then stood up and announced "I'm going to go meditate maybe I can find some sort of information to help us."

"Great idea, Raye!" Lita said.

"Inform us as soon as you get anything, onna." Wufei said.

"Don't call me onna!" Raye shouted.

"I'll call you whatever I want onna!"

"You want me to slap you?"

"How about I slap you first."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Raye then pulled Wufei towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. Wufei then pushed away and said, "Are you crazy onna! That kind of behavior is for the bedroom! Seriously where is the justice nowadays?"

Duo cracked up laughing and said "Get a room."

"Shut it!" Raye said while giving Duo a death glare. She then stomped up the stairs. She walked fast to her room. Slowly opened the door and dropped her self down on her pillow covered floor in front of the fireplace. "Why do I love that man?" Raye asked herself while shoving a pillow in her face and screaming. "Okay Raye calm down! You need to meditate and the only way to meditate properly is to be calm." She breathed deeply then said "Okay Raye great just deep heavy breaths."

She finally calmed down and started to meditate in front of the fire. All she saw was fire. She had to concentrate harder. She had to concentrate on Mina and Quatre. Wherever they were Serena had to be there. Suddenly the flames started to reveal something another dimension? Is that all?' Raye thought. All she could see in the flames was another dimension. Then a cell appeared and Mina and Quatre were in it unconscious. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Suddenly the vision was gone and none other then Lita was at the door. 

"Lita! You interrupted me. I'm not even sure if I can ever see it again!"

A sweat drop appeared on Lita's head and she blushed. "Well, what did you see?"

"Another dimension. Then Mina and Quatre unconscious in a cell."

"Another dimension?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, well if I know Mina, she sent out a signal. We'll use that to locate them and Sailor teleport.

Lita and Raye then ran down the stairs and luckily everyone was still there talking amongst them selves. They saw Raye and quieted down.

"Any news?" asked Trowa.

"Everyone get ready we have to go to another dimension." Raye announced.

Everyone transformed then they formed a circle while holding hands. "Don't forget to think about Mina! Everyone concentrate on Mina!" Sailor Mars told everyone before teleporting. Everyone nodded and said, "Scout Power!"

They teleported to a purple planet, it had blue trees and a pink sky. "This place is pretty gay." Jupiter Knight snorted. Sailor Jupiter smacked him on the back, and Jupiter Knight rubbed his back and whined. The minis giggled and Mercury started scanning the planet. Mercury Knight walked up to her and rubbed her back affectionately. This caused Mercury to blush and whisper something in her Knight's ear.

The minis were watching this with curiosity. "What do you think she whispered?" Mini Moon asked her friends.

'If you ask me-" Mini Jupiter started with a sly smile.

"No one was asking you, Jupiter!" Mini Mars rudely interrupted.

For once Mini Venus didn't want to watch one of Mini Mars and Jupiter's fights. She walked up to them and whispered very menacing so only they could hear, "Stop being so selfish! We are going to work together to find my parents!"

This scared the girls; they never saw Mini Venus be so assertive. Mini Mercury patted Mini Venus on the back in congratulations. Meanwhile Mercury was still searching for a signal from Venus.

" I can't get a signal! I'm not even sure if this is the right place." Mercury said nervously. Her Knight then spoke up, "Honey, don't get stressed. We will find them! Let's just walk, maybe we'll find something."

"Walking around aimlessly? What good is that going to do? Where's the logic in that?" She stumbled.

Mars Knight cut in, "Onna does have a point."

Mercury Knight was just about to say something nasty, but then Moon Knight stopped him, "Don't, we need to work together."

Mercury Knight nodded in agreement. Everyone finally agreed to just walk around, because Mercury couldn't pick up any signal. During this endless walk everyone played twenty questions, I spy, and rock, paper, scissors.

Jupiter Knight guessed Mini Moon's object for twenty questions, it turned out to be the purple ponytail holder in Mini Jupiter's hair. Moon Knight won I spy and Mars won three rounds out of five rounds of rock, paper, scissors.

After what seemed like walking forever, Mercury picked up a signal on her computer. 'We've got to be close!" she squealed. She continued to follow the signal and she saw a figure lying on the ground. "Oh no. Is that Sailor Moon?" she muttered.

"What?" piped up Mini Venus. "You found my parents?"

Mercury rubbed the youngster's head and said, "No, I think I found someone else."

Suddenly Moon Knight saw the figure lying in purple grass. He rushed over to it as fast as he could and Mini Moon followed. Moon Knight reached the body first and it was Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" spoke the Knight of the Moon. He shook his beloved and shouted her name more. Mini Moon finally approached; she was shocked at this sight. "The idiot!" she sobbed, "thinking she could do this on her own?" Mini Moon dropped to her knees and Moon Knight put his arm around her. "Don't worry, I think she just fainted."

Mini Moon perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah." The father told his future daughter with a smile. She smiled back and started holding her mom's nose so she couldn't breathe.

"What are you doing?" Moon Knight was puzzled. His daughter just smiled and giggled, "This always works!" 

Sailor Moon started to toss and turn and then woke up gasping for air. "Ahhh!"

Moon Knight and Mini Moon leapt back. Sailor Moon saw them and gave them dirty looks. "Why are you here?"

"We're not alone." Mini Moon said.

At that moment Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and their knights along with the other Mini scouts emerged. Sailor Moon was not happy about this. She needed to save Mina and Quatre on her own!

-------------------

"Hahahaha!" Laughed the shadow of a tall figure. The tall figure started petting a green Great Dane with blue wings. "Sailor Scouts, they're all so dumb. Trying to save their friends?" The figure walked out of the darkness and was finally revealed. It was a green women, she had long, curly blue hair with purple streaks through it. Along with the odd skin and hair color she had blood red eyes. She was wearing a silver skintight gown with an abundance of cleavage. "Maybe, you should give them a little treat, Almond."

Another figure appeared this was a green boy. He looked about 12 years old and had the same hair and eyes as the women. "Mother, I'm not-"

"Silence!" The women slapped her son and sent him flying. He landed on the ground with a thud. "Okay, as you wish your highness." Sobbed the young boy. He stood up and rubbed his bottom. "Wait." The mother hissed.

The boy looked up and stopped walking away. "Yes?"  
She smiled and stroked her dog some more." I don't want you failing, Almond!"

The young boy smiled in defiance, "And what if I do? You can't kill me! I'm the only heir to this pathetic kingdom."

The Queen's face turned sour and she lifted her arm up and shot black and purple rays of lightning at her son. Almond fell to the ground and tried his hardest not to scream. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hurting him. He arose slowly wincing in pain. "Anything else your highness?" Almond asked through clenched teeth.

"Take Pistachio with you." The dog ran over to Almond and sniffed his pant leg.

"As you wish." Spoke Almond and he ran off with Pistachio close to his side. As soon as Almond was out of his Mother's sight he started walking. "Pistachio, one day we should just run away." The dog gave Almond a dirty look and continued to walk.

The dog and his boy walked along the corridors of an old burgundy colored castle. Along the walls were pictures of other green people and their achievements. "Almond, why do you anger the Queen?" The dog spoke.

Almond frowned and shook his head. "She's my mother! She shouldn't treat me like that. Ever since dad mysteriously died she has been nothing but an old witch!

Pistachio gasped at the boy's words. "Better not say that too loud. Our Queen can here all."

"Queen of what? There is no one on this planet but her, you and me! She killed everyone because they wouldn't obey her." Almond kicked a rock into one of the walls and a crack appeared. The dog looked worried but chose not to speak.

"I want to see the prisoners again! The blonde girl is so beautiful!" Almond said dreamily.

"You are nothing but trouble!" the dogs scolded the young prince of nothing. "Almond, you will be King and I'm not sure you can handle it with the attitude you have."

"I'm leaving this place as soon as I can. I'm changing my name too, I mean who names their kid after a nut? "

"Don't speak that way of the royal names!"

Almond laughed and ran up some stairs. Pistachio followed and continued scolding the young boy.

The Queen of nothing stood in front of a Mirror brushing her hair. "Those Sailor Scouts want to help their friends in the cell." She was talking to her self as always. You see, when you live in a castle with your son and a talking dog you tend to grow crazy. "Their souls are exactly what I need!"

She stopped brushing her hair and pushed a button on her mirror. Suddenly it turned into a screen and on this screen was Sailor Venus and her Knight. "When should I take their souls?" she laughed. "Almond better succeed in his mission or he is up for a big punishment! "   
-------------------------

Things were finally settled between Sailor Moon and everyone else. Everything finally seemed to be back to normal, except Quatre and Mina. After a little bit more of walking they approached a burgundy castle.

"I wonder if Mina and Quatre are in there," muttered Sailor Moon.

"They have to be, there is no where else on this planet and I'm picking up a signal from Mina." Sailor Mercury informed. 

"Well, lets go in!" Mini Venus declared. She ran at the big pink door and turned the knob. Suddenly, she just disappeared.

"Oh no! It was a trap!" Mini Moon cried. "Why didn't anyone stop her?" She ran to the door and Sailor Moon chased after her. She caught up and picked up her daughter. "Mini Moon, no! We'll have to find another way." She whispered.

"There seems to be no openings. Maybe we can disable the trap somehow." Mercury Knight said.

"I can fix that!" Jupiter Knight said. Jupiter Knight then ran toward a door with his scythe, stabbed it and screamed "Dark Hell Lightning!" Neon purple bolts of lightning emitted from the scythe. The door burst open and smoke was all over.

"Duo, that was soooo hot!" Jupiter said while giggling. Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head and Jupiter Knight blushed.

"Well lets get going!" Mini Moon said

"Mmmhmm" Replied everyone

They ran inside and then Moon Knight said "I think it would be best if we split up." 

"No!" Mini Moon said.

"This place is gigantic we'll have to split up." Mercury Knight explained.

"Even Mini onna is weak!" Mars Knight announced.

All of a sudden Mars Knight was slapped in the face my none other than Jupiter and Mars.

"Let's just split up." Duo said.

Moon Knight accompanied sailor Moon and Mini Moon. Mercury and Mini Mercury went with Mercury Knight, Mars and Mini Mars followed Mars Knight and Jupiter Knight followed Jupiter and Mini Jupiter. 

Mercury was having trouble navigating through out the castle. Her daughter was also using a computer to navigate. Mercury Knight walked with his sword out guarding the two most precious things in his life. "Any thing yet, Mercury?" he asked.

Mercury scanned some more and shook her head, " I don't like this place. It's giving me the creeps. We haven't seen a soul! Not only that, but I don't want to put Isabelle in any danger."

"You don't have to worry about me!" Mini Mercury piped up.

'She's strong, Mercury. She's got my strength; I can see it in her eyes. Just give her a chance." Mercury Knight told his lover.

Mini Mercury smiled at what she was witnessing. She never knew Trowa felt this way about her. She wanted to make her daddy proud and show him and Ami she could fight like them.

Mercury knew there was no use fighting Trowa. He was a stubborn man, but she loved him no matter what. "I can't win with you, can I?"

Mercury Knight smiled and hugged his future wife. Mini Mercury smiled again, they are just like how they are in the future. They love each other and know there is no use fighting.

Mercury heard beeping and broke away from the hug. She looked down at her computer. "We found them! They're just up that staircase and to the left!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed." I'll tell the others." Her knight and future daughter smiled and they walked up the stairs with caution.

Almond and Pistachio were up the stairs and waiting for the Mercury family to approach him. What was he to do? This was too much for a young boy to handle! "Almond, quick use your powers!" commanded his dog. Tears formed in Almond's eyes. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. He sensed goodness in these sailor soldiers. He wanted to be friends with them! Maybe they could help him escape?

Finally the Mercury family approached him. "What's wrong with him?" asked a very worried Mini Mercury. The young girl walked up to him, but suddenly Mercury Knight picked her up and pulled her back. "Don't go near him! It could be a trap."

"He's crying! We need to help him." Pleaded Mini Mercury. Mercury was worried too. She walked up to him and rubbed his head. "Are you alright?" The young alien shook his head. "What can we do to help you?" Almond looked into Sailor Mercury's eyes. "You're so kind and nice. Not anything like my evil mother." Almond sobbed.

Mercury told her knight to let down their daughter. He did as she said and the whole family crowded around this strange boy. "Is she the one who captured our friends?" Mini Mercury asked. Almond all of a sudden found him self in love with this young girl. All he could think about was her beauty and kindness. He noticed he was blushing while staring into her innocent hazel green eyes. "Yes, now please get all your friends and leave! If you don't she'll do something terrible." Almond warned the Mercury family.

Authors Note: Do you like it?


End file.
